


Clear opal

by Mofluz



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Author's Note: I regret nothing., Do I know what I'm doing? Absolutely not., I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mofluz/pseuds/Mofluz
Summary: Legolas and Gimli both have people who care about them very much. Sometimes, this means one is on the receiving end of a good ol' shovel talk.*To be reviewed and updated.





	Clear opal

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [beargirl1393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393) in the [2000GigolasFics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2000GigolasFics) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Gimli and Legolas both receive the shovel talk (or the Middle-Earth equivalent), from different people once their relationship is revealed. Who gives the talks, and what do they say? And, how do Gimli and Legolas react to these talks?
> 
> *Bonus if more than one person gives them the talk.

First was, of course, Thranduil. His eyes were as blue and chilly as the winter outside, and Gimli would have been frightened if he were a lesser dwarf.  
“So it is true. Rumour had reached my ears, but I waited to see with mine own eyes.” There were no people in the deserted hallway, no one who might pass and alleviate him of this disturbing conversation. Just as well. Gimli son of Glóin is not one to falter in the face of the Gates of Mordor, let alone that of a prissy elf. He straightened his spine more than it already was, and spoke:  
“Aye, and what might your elvish eyes have seen, Lord Thranduil?” Gimli had a good inkling what he was referring to; he’d noticed the hawk eyes watching Legolas and him all through the meal.  
Thranduil’s expression got even more affronted, but it was only noticeable by his eyebrows; it didn’t look like they furrowed, but as if they got darker and his eyes stormier.  
“What my eyes saw, dwarf, is you making merry with my son as though you were two comrades who’d spent the Ages searching for the misadventures that make the best stories at feasts such as the one tonight.”  
“While the Ages we certainly havena spent together,”—more’s the pity, Gimli thought—“I daresay misadventures we’ve had enough of, and without us running around looking for them!”  
“Indeed. One too many, perhaps.” Thranduil said, his meaning unclear. Was it possible he had guessed about Gimli and Legolas? But before he could think a response, the Elf continued:  
“Do not,” he said with emphasis, “break his heart. Die in your own bed, of terribly too many years. Elves’ hearts are not metal, to be bent and moulded and reshaped and mended. They are gemstones, and once shattered, the pieces are lost and scattered with the wind.” Thranduil turned, his mantle flying gently about him, and his face was full of emotion for this once, but the dwarf couldn’t tell what it was.  
If Elves’ hearts are gemstones, Legolas’s is clear opal, Gimli thought, when his love’s father was lost from sight.


End file.
